1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of label printing and applying method and apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to apparatus of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,106 of W. A. Jenkins and P. H. Hamisch, Jr. dated Mar. 19, 1974.